forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artemaz
Welcome! Well met, '''Artemas Entreri''', and welcome to the [[Forgotten Realms Wiki:About|Forgotten Realms Wiki!]] Thank you for your edit to the '''[[:Sheirtalar]]''' page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the ''Forgotten Realms'' with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on [[User talk:Darkwynters|my talk page]] or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 21:06, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Welcome fellow Scribe Hello [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas]], I've seen you around the halls of [[Candlekeep]] and it is good to have another helper over here. If you have any trouble you can ask me or one of the [[:Category:Forgotten Realms Wiki administrators|Admins]] and we'll come and see what we can do. Best bet is to look at other articles to see how things work. The task is tall but so is our ambition!--[[User:Eli the Tanner|Eli the Tanner]] ([[User talk:Eli the Tanner|talk]]) 23:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarism Warning Hi. Your [[Al-Badia]] article was obviously copied direct from the sourcebook. Please note that as per [[Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism|Plagiarism]] policy, we do not accept copied material that will infringe on copyright. Thus the Al-Badia article is up for deletion. Please rewrite it in your own words, using standard wiki style. [[User:BadCatMan|— BadCatMan]] ([[User talk:BadCatMan|talk]]) 03:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Templates Art, [[User:Moviesign|admin Movie]] just wrote an excellent help paragraph, so I am posting it for you and changing a few words to fit your needs :) :''Thanks for your [[Alyana al-Azzazi]] article, it's a good start :) You chose to write an article about a person, so the next step would be to add the infobox to your page, and fill it out as best you can. You can copy and paste it from the "Usage" section. If you follow that link and scroll down, you'll see the "Standardized Sections". These are the general guidelines we use for articles about locations. Copy and paste them into your page, add your info (and anything else that the headings might suggest to you) and delete the ones you don't use. Take a look at other person articles to see how they are put together. Don't worry about getting it perfect, one of the other editors or admins will come along and tidy up if it needs it. Just remember to write everything in your own words (with few exceptions, we cannot accept passages copied directly from the source), and put it in past tense (see the [[Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline|Past Tense Policy]] and [[Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism|Plagiarism]] policy). And most of all, have fun! —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 22:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC)'' This is awesome advice from Movie... If you have any questions, please ask and keep up the good work :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 22:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Categorization I reverted your category adds to [[Alhoon lich]] because only named individuals are considered "Inhabitants". See the discussion at [[Forum:Categorization system for creatures]]. Creatures are categorized by one or more subcategories of [[:Category:Creatures]], so take a look at [[:Category:Creatures by alignment]], [[:Category:Creatures by type]], [[:Category:Creatures by climate]], [[:Category:Creatures by terrain]], ''etc.'' In this case the Alhoon lich would be added to types [[:Category:Aberrations]] and [[:Category:Undead]], alignment [[:Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment]], and terrain [[:Category:Creatures found in underground locations]]. Underground locations generally don't have a climate, so no need for that category. There are probably others, but that gives you an idea where to start. [[User:Darkwynters]] is our category expert, so I'm sure he'll tweak the categories as needed. —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 20:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hey, Art, excellent work on helping out the wiki... have look at your [[Asgetrion]] page and please just copy and paste the infobox and page setup... it makes editing the pages easier... thanks and if you have any questions, please ask :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 02:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :I see you are having trouble with infoboxes, like on the [[Shambarin]] page. Here's how you do it: First, go to the Template page for the infobox you want. In this case it is , so click that link and you should see the documentation for the Person template, which explains what all the fields mean and gives an example. It also has a Usage section, which should look like a blue box with the template code in it. Do not go into edit mode, just highlight '''all''' the text in the blue box and CTRL-C, then go to your new page and, in edit mode, click at the top of the edit box and CTRL-V. This should copy the template code into your new page, then just fill in the values after the equal signs. :For a new page, you should also copy and paste the Standardized Sections to give you guidelines on what info to put where. This is another blue box further down on the page. Just highlight everything in the box and cut and paste as usual. Sometime before you are done with the page, you should delete any headings that you don't use. I hope that helps. Oh, and one more thing. Please sign your posts to Talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) so it will record your user name and the time stamp. Like this → [[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 23:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Silver Marches So you know, the "Silver Marches" are also called [[Luruar]], and that is the term used on this wiki. Most of your categories don't need to be added. ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 17:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ahh wow, I'd never heard of that term before.[[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 19:03, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I only know because I made the same mistake before. :) ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 19:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::All fixed... no need for multiple categories... no worries, Art, I ran into the same problem a few years ago... keep up the good work :) HAHA! I posted this at the same time as Lhyn - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 19:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Rivers Hello! Thanks a lot for taking the time to change the Zakharan cities' articles to past tense! I have one question about your links for the respective rivers: These are redirects that only refer back to the city articles. As there is little more information about those rivers, I also do not expect them become real articles in the future - I mainly created them to have them appear in [[:Category:Rivers]]. So do you see any specific reasons to have those links in the articles? Thanks for letting me know. [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 21:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I plan on adding a ton of stuff for anything related to Zakhara ... but not sure how far in the future it will be. I guess we don't need a page for each specific river if none of the Al-Qadim supplements mention anything beyond stating that XXXX was just a river. ([[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 02:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC)) :I am looking forward to Zakharan additions, whenever in the future! I would remove the river links for the time being.[[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 08:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I am quite amazed about what did in such a short time. Great work! [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 12:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! As I learn more about the proper way to setup new pages and make corrections to existing ones I'm finding myself becoming even more addicted to the Forgotten Realms Wiki. :) I've got PLENTY more to add so please don't hesitate to send me a message if I'm doing anything wrong. [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 13:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) New Zakharan Categories Thanks for expanding the categories for Zakhara. Great job! I love seeing this setting getting more attention. [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 22:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks...still trying to figure out a few things on the directional borders of West, Northwest, and North Zakhara...also, what if the difference between the [[Corsair Domains]] and the [[Genie's Turban]]? - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 23:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) The Corsair Domains encompass the [[Genie's Turban]], The [[Desert's Virtues]], and all of the smaller islands in the surrounding area. [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 23:12, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! I couldn't resist to raise a few questions [[Category Talk:Locations in Zakhara|here]] to more clearly define how we want to use the new "geographical" categories for Zakhara. Maybe you want to join in there? [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 20:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Lead Sentence Format You've probably already noticed some of my recent changes to your (excellent) articles regarding the first sentence, but just to be sure, I'm leaving you a note here. The policy on this wiki is that the article title (or an expansion of it) should be the subject of the sentence. This is for consistency's sake. Honestly, I think a lot of your more creative intro. sentences sound better, but in this case, we prioritize consistency over good/flexible writing style. (I had a bunch of my sentences "corrected" in this manner when I first started writing.) Keep up the good work! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 02:02, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I figured that was the case after seeing some of your corrections to my articles. ;) Is it ok to get a bit more creative in the subsections (description, price, possessions, etc)with sentences? Sometimes I feel like what I'm writing there get's a bit boring/repetitive. (Bob was tall. Bob owned a magical sword. Bob used to live in Waterdeep) [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 02:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :By all means, yes, be more creative in the rest of the article! I'm with you. ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 02:19, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do! [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 02:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I was changing those intro lines around, and yeah, it's for consistency and wiki format (as widely used on Wikipedia itself). I feel an article should begin with the subject of that article for immediate ease of understanding, followed by specific necessary information ("Browntown is a village in...", "Joe is a human male fighter from Browntown"). A reader shouldn't have to read through a long sentence or small paragraph to get to the point. Then again, I don't want to be so rigid and my-way-or-the-highway prescriptivist as some other admins I've seen. But I agree, it is an interesting, conversational, sourcebook-like style, absorbing a reader into the article from the opening. When you were persisting, I began to wonder if maybe people liked it the other way. There are some special topics where a reverse order is preferable as well. And yes, I love to see creative, well-written text in the rest of the article. [[User:Moviesign]]'s [[Blood of Morueme]] has some great turns of phrase. [[User:BadCatMan|— BadCatMan]] ([[User talk:BadCatMan|talk]]) 02:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I totally agree with the direct lead sentence format that you guys are talking about. Regarding the lead sentence: for every person who enjoys a more creative style, I bet you'll have 100 who get confused. [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 13:03, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ASS???? I no understand!?!? What happened??? : Sorry about that! I saw on the edit history that you added categories to a page and saw weird categories listed. Turns out it was a mistake I made when I tried to add the [[Askar]] kit right next to Fighter in the infobox. [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 15:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, ok now I understand, good was all okay ([[User:Unknown user 11|Unknown user 11]] ([[User talk:Unknown user 11|talk]]) 15:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC)) Rename Hmmm, I changed your name... maybe I should not have left a redirect... it appears your [[User:Artemas Entreri]] page has all your edits... sorry :( hmmm, BadCat!! - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 16:58, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Ha ha yeah I saw and just left another message about that on Hash's page. If I can't keep all of my edits/stats with the new "Artemas" name then I'd prefer to keep the old "Artemas Entreri" name. [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas Entreri]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 17:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm pretty certain that you can't change your user name because it is a Wikia account that is used across all Wikias and you'd have to ask Wikia management. You can, however, change your ''signature'' to Artemas, or whatever you want by editing your preferences. Other than that, I think you are stuck with your original account name. —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 18:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Art... I am not sure how to change you back... caused enough damage... let us see if Movie or BadCat can help - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 21:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think you are back to normal. I would log out and back in to be sure. —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 22:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it's back to normal. Thanks guys, and sorry for the headache![[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 22:24, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Usernames can be changed once (and only once!) by asking a wikia staffer at [[:Special:Contact/rename-account|Special:Contact]]. If a staffer agrees to do it then all edits are transferred over to the new name. -[[User:Hashimashadoo|hash]][[User talk:Hashimashadoo|talk]] 23:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. Looks like "Artemas" is taken using the method Wiki suggested to check username availability. If this is the same "Artemas" that I was (briefly) is there a way to remove it so I can claim it for real this time (with all of my stats transferred, pending wiki approval of the new name)? [[User:Artemas Entreri|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemas Entreri|talk]]) 23:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately not. Wikia is not set up to delete accounts. They can only be disabled (they still exist but aren't usable) or renamed. -[[User:Hashimashadoo|hash]][[User talk:Hashimashadoo|talk]] 23:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I was able to rename myself to "Artemaz." Thanks for all of the help! [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 16:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) You are an Al-Qadim expert Anyone can have one but you'll have to make the image yourself if you want one specifically for Zakhara. Mine is -[[User:Hashimashadoo|hash]][[User talk:Hashimashadoo|talk]] 22:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Please pause on the Midani word articles. Hey, I love language info on the wiki, but this is an encyclopedia, not a dictionary. Word articles break the 3-sentence rule. The way we want to handle words from languages is with dictionary articles like [[Elven dictionary]] or [[Alzhedo dictionary]]. I'll go create a [[Midani dictionary]] article now, and I'll move these new articles into that one. ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 13:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) : Gotcha, thanks. After adding the first few words I figured something like this would be better. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 13:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, go to town adding words to the [[Midani dictionary]]! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 14:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Shukran Lhyn! :) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 14:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Afwan, es salam alekum. ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 14:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, if you have a dictionary entry that could be expanded into an article, that's ok too. It can both be in the dictionary and have its own article. Just make the dictionary entry a link. See [[Alzhedo dictionary#P]], where I link to [[Pasha]], for example. ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 14:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Will do, but most of the words I plan on adding are just one sentence entries. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 14:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Links to [[Land of Fate]] Please be careful not to link to ''[[Land of Fate]]'' unless you are specifically talking about the sourcebook. If you are going for variety, use [[Zakhara|Land of Fate]]. Keep up the good work! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 13:35, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see you've already stopped. :) Thanks! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 13:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ha, ha yeah I saw you removing those links and caught on. :) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 14:07, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Just a moment Hey, Art, just felt like leaving a small note... nice work on adding the sorts for characters and all your recent creature pages from ''[[Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix]]''! Keep up the good work :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 17:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :(Wow, you beat me to thanking him by two minutes. :) ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 17:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC)) ::Thanks guys! I try to tackle at least a few small sort projects a day. I've been uploading the Al-Qadim creatures after typing them up on Word and it feels much smoother that way. Looks like another user started going through the Al-Qadim creatures alphabetically but quit halfway, so I'm starting from Z and meeting him in the middle. Fun stuff! :) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 17:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hehe... actually, you are also doing a great job too, Lhyn... though, I am glad your 150 - 200 edits per day has slowed down :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 17:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Default Sorting Project First, thank you for taking this project on! Just a minor point: please check the bottom of articles to see if they have already at the bottom and move it to the top. Articles should not have one at both top and bottom, just the top. Thanks! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 17:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do! I've noticed that some articles have the def sort on the bottom worded correctly, yet the page name does not show up correctly when sorted. Any idea why? [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 17:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::This happens when there are automatically generated categories on a page, like those created by . For some reason, the auto-cats do not pick up the DEFAULTSORT when it occurs after (that is, farther down on the page) they are generated. But if you move the DEFAULTSORT to the top of the page, then the auto-cats take on the sortkey in proper fashion. —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 19:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the info. I figured it was something simple like that.[[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 19:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Descriptors for Spells I noticed you are adding descriptors to some of your Zakharan spells. As far as I know, descriptors were introduced in 3rd edition and do not apply to 2nd edition spells. They started putting things like [Fire] after the school in the spell description in the [[Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition]] sourcebook. If your Zakharan spells are actually organized by some sort of descriptor, then it's probably okay to use the templates (note that they automatically generate a category like [[:Category:Fire spells]]). Otherwise, I wouldn't waste your time adding them. If 2nd edition descriptors are a real thing, then please update the [[Template:Desc/doc|documentation page]] or give me a list of all possible 2nd edition descriptors and I'll do it. Thanks! —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 15:22, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh thanks, I didn't realize it was only for 3E. For these 2E spells should I just add Fire, Air, etc under the "type" section? [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 15:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::2nd Edition Al-Qadim has "provinces" (instead of descriptors), which work very similar to the usual [[Magic#Schools|schools]]. (By the way, if I recall correctly, the ''[[Tome of Magic 2nd edition]]'' has [[elementalist]]s, which work as "specialists" in an element. The ''Tome'' accordingly should give an "elemental school" for its spells and those from the ''[[Player's Handbook 2nd edition]]''. But maybe no such elementalists appear in Realms canon.) So we could just add the province under schools, or keep using the descriptor. The fact that it adds Category:Fire spells and things like that seems to be fitting to me. Or we could expand the template to include provinces, but I am not to keen on expanding the template too much. (As far as I understand, the "type" section is a more basic distinction for the kind of magic, like [[Vancian]], instead of the kind of spell.) [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 18:27, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::The '''type''' parameter is always for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and now 5th edition. It only has a different meaning for 4th edition powers. The ''[[Tome of Magic 2nd edition]]'' does list "Elemental Air" (and Earth, Fire, and Water) as "schools", so if Zakharan sources give this as the school, let's use it that way. For example, ''[[fireball]]'' is in the [[evocation school]] and the school of "Elemental Fire". I recommend setting '''school2e''' to "Evocation (Elemental Fire)" and then adding the categories [[:Category:Evocation spells]] and [[:Category:Elemental Fire spells (2e)]] (not to be confused with [[:Category:Elemental fire sphere spells (2e)]] which already exists for priest spells). Make sense? —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 04:31, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The Zakharan spells still have the same schools as other 2E spells but are also listed as one of the following: Universal, Flame, Sand, Wind, Sea. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 12:45, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::So we could treat them as (full) schools of an alternate system of schools. I have made a suggestion in [[Banish dazzle]]. I am not quite sure where to link, but maybe in the future we can have a [[Fire]] page (like the [[Negative energy]] page), where we can describe fire as an energy, element, spell descriptor and school. We could also one day add the Al-Qadim system of "provinces" and the ''Tome'''s system of "elemental schools" under [[Magic#Schools]]. What do you think? [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 18:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks Daranios. I think your suggestion for [[Banish dazzle]] works fine and I agree the provinces and Tome additions would be nice in the future. I'll edit the spells I've already added to appear like [[Banish dazzle]] and make sure the new ones appear the same way. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 19:03, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Since these are unique to, or at least strongly associated with Zakhara, can we use the Zakharan names Flame, Wind, Sand, and Sea? I don't want to get them mixed up with [[:Category:Fire spells]] ''et.al.'' which are already a jumble of 3rd and 4th edition spells, unless we actually ''want'' to do so. Keep the "old school" name too, of course. —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 19:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Absolutely! I'll change them to reflect the unique Al-Qadim elemental names instead of the other stand ones. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 19:59, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Kits Art, why are you changing all the class tables... the kits are suppose to be in parentheses... that way all the level by classes are correct... - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 19:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw a bunch my earlier pages were changed to show only the kit as the class and figured that was the way it was done. Is it ok to leave them appearing in the infobox as Kit (Class)? That way someone who has no idea was an [[Askar]], [[Faris]], etc is will still know it's a fighter. Just let me know if it needs to get changed back to Class (Kit) and I can change them back. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 19:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I think you should change them back... only [[Al-Qadim]] uses kits in the stat blocks for the most part and you have created a ton of new categories... I know there was a discussion about this a while back with [[User:Daranios]]... or wait to see what BadCat or Movie think... or just ask on their talk pages... yeah, better idea, I vote you change them back, but see what they think FIRST :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 19:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! I stick to Darkwynters on this point. I lost a bit track of the details of [[Category talk:Kits#(2e) in category names?|our discussion]], but I think we basically agreed on the Class (Kit) format like in [[Aban al-Hadhar]], which gives us classes by level, but not kits by level, and thus seems a bit more streamlined and witht he proper emphasis to me. [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 19:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 5,000 edits today! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 04:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ha ha, thanks! Not too bad for my first 4 months! :) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 11:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Good work! You really racked them up updating the defaultsorts. :) [[User:BadCatMan|— BadCatMan]] ([[User talk:BadCatMan|talk]]) 11:49, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Definitely true! That has slowed down a bit now since it's getting harder and harder to find more pages to "def sort" ... which is, of course, a great thing. ;) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 11:52, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Congrats also from my side. I can just repeat: It's just amazing what you did since joining here - from my side of course especially for the Al-Qadim material! [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 12:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks Daranios! I have a mountain of Al-Qadim stuff yet to be added and am taking things one step at a time. I wish I started using the Forgotten Realms Wiki much sooner, but better late than never! :) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 12:05, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Excellent job, Art... ye have slowed down on your edits and have found a nice niche in [[Al-Qadim]]... keep up the great work :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 15:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Will do! [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 15:49, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Bey Gumushtekin Possibly I mistake but for what I know about arabic and islamic history the '''bey''' was a title, like sultan or caliph, but with minor power, so probably, because Al Qadim materials were based from arab lore, the name of this guy was simply '''Gumushtekin''' ([[User:Unknown user 11|Unknown user 11]] ([[User talk:Unknown user 11|talk]]) 16:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC)) ::You are probably right, thanks for pointing it out. I'll change it on that page and the other "Noble Genie" pages I just made. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 17:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Category Hierarchy Hey, A, You undid some of my undoing of your edits. Let me explain something about how categories are supposed to work. For '''articles''', we put every category that applies, both specific and general. For '''category''' pages themselves, we only put categories that are one higher in the hierarchy tree. So [[:Category:Noble marids]] should only have [[:Category:Noble genies]] and [[:Category:Marids]], because it is redundant to include [[:Category:Genies]], since all Noble genies and all marids are genies. Make sense? ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 19:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, gotcha. I was treating the cats like articles as far as categorization goes. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 19:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Categories are like ladders... so [[:Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North]] is the child of [[:Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn]]... who then falls under [[:Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn]], and so on and so forth getting more broad as you go :) - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 21:45, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ''Tome of Magic'' page numbers Hello! As you own the ''[[Tome of Magic 2nd edition]]'', could I ask you a favour? The ''Tome'' contains a list of which spells are in the four Elemental schools (for wizards) in the end. Could you maybe let me know the page numbers where these spells are listed in the English version (I only have the German one), and including which spell is the last of each page? Thank you very much! [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 08:55, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Of course! I'm out of town this week and don't have access to my AD&D books, but will do it as soon as I return next Saturday. [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 22:22, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :heh, I also own the book, but I'm also out of town for a week. What are the odds? Make a list of pages that need references from this book and we'll clean them up at the first opportunity. :b —[[User:Moviesign|Moviesign]] ([[User talk:Moviesign|talk]]) 04:58, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's not urgent :-). At the moment the page number is missing in [[Earth (element)]] (for all spells listed in Elemental Earth) and [[Transmute rock to mud]], but if you let me know the page numbers (and with which spell the page ends) I could use this in the future. [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 13:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for all the page numbers! In the German version, the list of elemental spells in the appendix stretches over two pages. [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 19:42, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Sandman An elemental man-shaped creature made of sand, the sandman is one of the monsters featured in ''[[Assassin Mountain]]''. [[User:Daranios|Daranios]] ([[User talk:Daranios|talk]]) 20:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Beautiful, thanks! [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 20:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Catalogue Hey, Art, just a little note... adding items from ''[[Aurora's Whole Realms Catalogue]]'' is awesome! That book is so cool, I even use it in my 5e games... good show! - [[User:Darkwynters|Darkwynters]] ([[User talk:Darkwynters|talk]]) 22:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Ha, ha thanks! Aurora's is definitely one of my favorite books. I would use it to buy fun stuff for every character I made back in the day. :) [[User:Artemaz|Artemas]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 22:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Ethnicities Project Can you give me a list of human ethnicities for [[Zakhara]]? Is there only one? Or are there several? ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 21:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Zakharan is the only ethnicity, though some might split that into the Al-Badia (nomads) and Al-Hadhar (urban) since their cultures have developed differently over the years. However, "Zakharan" refers to all of the races (human, dwarf, elf, halfling, goblin, ogre, giants, etc) collectively since they live in harmony not seen elsewhere on Toril.[[User:Artemaz|Artemaz]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 22:58, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::thanks! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 15:44, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Categories for New Items Hey, Art, Please be careful with the categorization pages you are creating to go along with the new items you are adding. Make sure you do a little bit of research to confirm that you are putting them in the right hierarchy. (I noticed the couple in the Lands of Intrigue, because that's one of my favored areas.) As always, keep up the great work you are doing! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 14:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Will do! The Empires of the Sands thing was a complete brain fart on my part. [[User:Artemaz|Artemaz]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 14:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Category Sorting I think it's great that you added a bunch more Categories to [[:Category:Chosen]]. However, could you go back and make them sort properly? For each one, you need to set the cat like this: [[Category:Chosen|Ubtao]] Or you can use the category editor to do this. ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 15:26, September 11, 2015 (UTC) : Of course! [[User:Artemaz|Artemaz]] ([[User talk:Artemaz|talk]]) 15:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::sweet; thanks! ~ ''[[User:Lhynard|Lhynard]]'' ([[User talk:Lhynard|talk]]) 15:50, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay I'll restrain myself. 17:36, October 2, 2015 (UTC)